Bane of the Blaze
by BlueDragonInferno
Summary: What if Naruto was never put onto team 7 what if someone befriended him in the academy what if this friend was just like him? Naruto x harem (Hana,Kurenai,Yugao,fem.Haku) Anko x OC . rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto but i do own my OC Inferno

AN: Thanks to my good friend soarath for helping me with this story

Iruka's day was starting great he just got word from the hokage that a new student would be joining the class today and everyone liked a new student it was a fresh mind to shape into a ninja and get ready for the life that would soon follow the graduation process

When he entered the classroom and saw the new batch of gennin hopefuls he had to smile they where the light of his day but also his headache at the end of the day

It took a few moments to calm them to the point of listening before he announced the new arrival " class today we have a new student joining us now after a year of self study here is inferno "

A kid about 4,9 strode into the classroom they had never seen before wearing black ninja shoes,black shinobi pants, and  
fishnet shirt with a blue coat with a gold dragon design on the back

He stood in front of the class so Iruka announced " this is inferno umm hey inferno no last name was on the hokages letter why is that? " the boy in question shrugged " never knew my parents and their last name was not announced to me so I have no last name "

Iruka looked a bit taken aback " so you named yourself? " the boy nodded so iruka went on " well feel free to sit anywhere you wish "

Infernos pov

I glanced around the room the gennin gathered where interesting a wide girth of different personality's to my left I see a boy who looks like he hates the world brooding while girls fawn over him like loyal servants to his left I could see a boy asleep with another boy next to him eating chips

Then I saw an odd one a boy in a kill me orange jumpsuit sitting in the back looking out the window so I made my way up to him and plopped in the chair next to him he seemed a bit startled at this but then he gave me a smile

I nodded " hey my names inferno what's yours? " the boy kept his large grin on his face " Naruto Uzumaki nice to meetcha! " I nodded we would be good friends

-timeskip graduation-

We graduated with no problem me and Naruto the extra training classes after the academy where becoming helpful that damned bunshin was a pain to teach naruto I had to consolt a " friend " of mine to aquier a mizu bunshin to replace it

Iruka came in and gave his speech about the life of a ninja we tuned it out it was unimportant we waited until iruka announced the team placement " Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka " at this both girls glared daggers at each other " Team Eight will be Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyuga,and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Inferno, and Shikamaru Nara chouji has been apprenticed " Iruka finished

Naruto seemed estatic at this as he was fidgeting in his seat with anticipation " I wonder who our sensei will be " inferno nodded " I am also curious " Shikamaru just sighed and put his head on the table " wake me when they arrive "

They waited and watched as senseis came and left with their teams finally it was them even Kakashi beat their sensei here witch was an amazing feat in itself Naruto was getting angry inferno looked stotic and Shikamaru was still asleep

When their sensei arrived it was a nice show the window to their right exploaded and a small black ball shot into the window making all 3 ninja jump back and get into fighting positions

However they were not prepared for a women to appear from a smokebomb and stand on irukas desk she was an attractive women to say the least with lavender hair and deep pupelis eyes she had on a sadistic grin and a mesh undershirt with a trenchcoat behind her a banner " the one and only Anko Mitarashi has arrived "

Naruto shook his head with a laugh and infernos eyes gleamed a bit they both liked this women she strode over to them " team 10 I assume? " inferno nodded " women you let Kakashi beat you here.. that should be awarded "

She laughed a bit and scratched the back of her head with a sweatdrop " well they had all you can eat dango for a set rate and I couldn't help it… " inferno perked up " where I must go there now "

Anko leveled a stare on him " at the small joint next to that ramen stand orangie here likes so much " Naruto frowned and looked at his clothed " you know lady I may like orange but the reason I wear this is because of the fact I can't buy anything else "

She raised an eyebrow at this " I see…. We will have to fix that wont we? Meet me in training ground 44 3 minutes if your not there ill make you do laps while I throw kunai at your legs and face " with that she flickered off

The boys shared a look before shooting off across the village out of the broken window not even noticing Anko sitting across the way on a rooftop watching them with a smile on her face this was going to be fun

When they arrived at the training ground they where all breathing hard that was a long run past the village gates and into the surrounding forest to get here and it still took them 7 minutes

They all looked around for their sensei but did not see her however inferno heard a whisling noise and jumped to the left making Naruto jump to the right and Shikamaru to backflip away as the ground they were once standing on was littered with kunai and shuriken and their sensei landed in the middle of the carnage " good reflexes gaki's "

They all stayed in their fighting positions anticipating their next move but she waived them off " ok introduction times! I will go first my name is Anko Mitarashi I like dango and snaked I hate perverts rapists fangirls most civilans of this village your next kid "

She pointed at inferno and he picked up same way as her " names inferno I like dango ramen dragons lizards and my teammates here I hate rapist's perverts and most of all idiot civilians who don't know the difference between a jailer and the criminal "

Anko raised an eyebrow at this but pointed to Naruto " you next " he shrugged " sure my names Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and sometimes dango my friends here and that odd girl who passes out when I talk to her shes funny, " anko sniggered at this so did inferno

" I hate the villagers here and most of the ninja I hate rapist perverts and playing against Shikamaru in shogi I have yet to win that damn game but its cool cuz ima win one day! BELIVE IT "

She shook her head and pointed to the last one he muttered troublesome " names Shikamaru nara I like shogi and go watching the clouds and oddly enough chocolate chip cookies I don't like troublesome matters and people who interrupt my naps "

Anko laughed a bit again " you guys are strange I like strange so do you wish to have your test now or tomorrow? " all of them glanced at each other and then back at her Shikamaru spoke up " if I do it now can I sleep in tomorrow? "

She laughed outright " maybe but I doubt it " he sighed " fine let's do it " he stood and so did the others as she looked them all in the face then smiled and summoned 20 snakes " survive for 9 hours " suddenly the snakes took chase and all of them scattered

It was 8 and a half hours later that Naruto and inferno appeared in the center of the field with Shikamaru on Naruto's shoulder kunai in both their hands bleeding from a few key parts of their bodies as snakes closed in around them

" damn these things do not quit " he shook his head " you got that right it is crazy how much they will do to keep you fighting " Naruto nodded " it is nuts watch Shikamaru im going in " inferno put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head

" Stick together man don't break formation we will be taken out that way " Naruto nodded and sat Shikamaru on the ground between them before placing his back against infernos and pulling a second kunai

" then lets fight and see what happens " and so the fight started back up snakes shot at them from left and right as they ducked slashed stabbed anything to keep them at bay

Seconds turned to ,minutes as they got into the zone defending from the snakes attacks but suddenly all of the snakes backed off and dispersed both boys looked around as Anko jumped into the mix and smiled " well look at this you all lived even if the nara is still out ill give him the antidote he should be fine "

Inferno and Naruto sighed heavily before falling to the ground " women you are crazy you soooo owe me some dango for that " she laughed at this " NO I don't share dango " inferno raised an eyebrow " we should have a contest whoever eats the most wins and loser buys the winner dango after every mission "

She nodded " your on kid! " she looked at the 3 kids infront of her " okay I like you 3 meet me here in the morning 7 am for training we will get you right " everyone nodded before Naruto took Shikamaru and ran out of the clearing inferno stayed a moment however " you know sensei you should drop your mask around us I can see through it the pain is visible maybe oneday you can trust us enough to show us the real you "

With this he took off leaving a sad looking Anko in his place he moved through the city before circling back around and heading into the forest quickly making his way deep inside back around to his training ground

-the next morning-

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was on and kicked infernos leg " hey man you seriously need to find a place this is crazy " he shrugged " no money yet man hopefully missions will start soon you think I like sleeping here? " Naruto shook his head " you know I have a couch bro and a shower…. " Naruto looked around " look we have about an hour go to my apartment and shower man come on back after " he tossed his apartment keys to inferno and took off to town

It was almost precisely an hour later when Naruto returned to see inferno there again back in his usual getup but clean he walked over and handed him some dango and a drink before pulling out a bowl of ramen and eating quickly

Shikamaru showed up into their eating and Naruto handed him a bowl of ramen without a word he started eating and this is what Anko saw as she arrived she raised an eyebrow but Naruto tossed the bag to her and it was filled with dango so she also sat and ate no one turned down free food

When they finished she looked around capturing their eyes " I want to know your basic talents I saw them yesterday what else do you have "

Naruto spoke up " I know academy basics mizu bunshin and the shadow clone jutsu " inferno was next " fire relase : dragon flame bomb shadow clone jutsu my summoning and academy basics " Shikamaru was last " clan jutsu shadow clone jutsu my iq was measured to be 207 and academy basics "

Anko looked across at inferno " summon? " he nodded " show me " she stated it simply so he went through the required handseals before smashing his hand to the floor a dragon with 7 tails a sword in his hand " what do you need inferno " he shook his head " my sensei wanted to see my summons you may go now " he nodded and vanished

Anko shook her head with a chuckle Naruto already saw it and Shikamaru was asleep " okay so anything before we start? " inferno looked up " yeah lets promise now to never lie to one another I cannot handle it if my comrades are going to lie to me I have a secret I wish to tell and I need it to stay with us "

Anko looked around and nodded " I will keep it secret " he nodded In return " you all were taught there were 9 tailed beasts beings of hatred and chaos they show up and level cities in minutes well this is untrue there are not 9 there are 10 and … well I am the jinchiuriki of the 10 tailed dragon "

Naruto smiled at this " that's awesome man " he laughed a bit " yeah interesting guy he gave me the contract apparently the only one to ever sighn it was me "

Anko stopped the conversation " damn gakis I swear your going to kill me today we work on tree walking lets do it "

Naruto jumped up " climbing trees huh like monkeys? " she shook her head and walked up a tree with no hands " channel chakra to your feet too much and you fly off to little and you fall you need to balance the amount perfectly to make it up have fun " she leaned back to sleep while they started it was an amusing sight however

Naruto's first try made him fly off the tree infernos first one made him hit his ass and Shikamaru sighed walking halfway up before falling

-later that night -

Inferno hit the floor breathing heavily so did Naruto " damn that is hard " Shikamaru rolled in his sleep and Anko sighed " im going home don't leave till you can walk up and down the tree 10 times with no problem see ya " she flickered off followed by Shikamaru

The 2 kids were there most of the night as sun was licking the horizon they both made the cut and promptly passed out below the tree covered in sweat as Naruto started snoring an anbu in the tree took off into the morning lights

When Anko arrived at around 11 with food and drinks to see the 2 kids snoring and drooling on the ground she had to laugh a bit it was always an amusing sight

She walked over and shook them both awake " hey Naruto head home and sleep inferno I need to speak before I let you go to " Naruto nodded and got up before leaving with a nod inferno looked Anko in the eye

" what can I do for the pretty lady before me this morning? " she smiled " stop the flattery gaki your only 14 " he shrugged and tapped his headband " I can kill I can do anything no? " she shook her head

" not with me kid it would take a dire circumstance to make me and you work this early so don't count on it I want to know how you knew about me however "

He looked at her and smiled " I knew it was a mask pretty women like yourself who does not smile normally has one on you should smile more im sure it's a sight to behold not the sadistic one that is sexy in its own way but the real one the day I see that is the day I tell you the rest " he smiled at her and she motioned for him to leave " go get some sleep " he shrugged and laid back down closing his eyes " kid what the hell go home " he opened his eye " no place to live when it rains I go to Naruto's once missions start ill buy a place or something "

She furrowed her brow and sighed " kid I have an extra room you can use meanwhile I will get a friend of mine to fix your problem might take a day or so " he raised an eyebrow but gave her a smile " thank you Anko-chan " she bomped him on the head promptly " its sensei brat "

He shook his head " can't make me say it " she raised an eyebrow " I have snakes I can feed you too brat " he laughed and leaned forward so he was an inch from her face " I have dragons want to see who's summon is bigger Anko-chan "

She laughed a bit and gave him a small grin " yeah maybe we will figure it out soon but first off we need to talk about Naruto's clothes we need to make him change that shit he said he doesn't buy it intentionaly but out of necessity I think its deeper "

Inferno nodded " yeah that kid loves his orange I tried to buy him a black shinobi outfit anbu armor and all he refused to wear it " Anko smiled sadistically " how about we contact that ramen stand he likes so much cut him off from it till he chooses to change his attire.. "

Inferno smiled at this " not a bad idea lets do this " she nodded and grabbed inferno before flickering to Naruto's apartment and opened the door quietly he was in the shower witch was perfect

Anko opened his bathroom door and grabbed the change of clothes and towels inferno went to the closet and drawers and removed all clothing besides a single black t shirt and black cargo pant she placed from the drawer he took them all out front as Anko wrote a note and placed it on the dresser telling him to meet them at his ramen stand in 15 minutes

When they got outside they placed the clothes in a pile at his step and set them ablaze before Anko grabbed inferno again and flickered off to the ramen stand however both could hear the terrified scream of Naruto as he got out of the shower to see the note

It was an amusing sight to see Naruto walked up to the stand shirtless with cargo pants on looking pissed " that black t shirt did not fit me damnit why did you burn my clothes! "

Anko smiled " I am buying you new ones that orange monstrosity was killing me every time I saw it and I refuse to take you on any outside missions until it is gone inferno here agrees with me on this "

Naruto grumbled and stomped in a childish way " I don't want to fuckin change my clothes! " Anko shrugged " so what now lets go! " she grabbed his hand and pulled him along quietly

-meanwhile across town-

Shikamaru was in the training ground leaning against a tree " where the hell are these troublesome people I come at the designated time and no one is here damn troublesome people "

Shikamaru stood and made his way away from the training ground to go home and sleep then watch some clouds he had better things to do than sit around all day

-back with the other group-

Naruto and his group of 2 where sitting in a clothing store inferno and Anko were handing him item after item to try on and he was standing there like a human closet holding each item when they finished and pushed him into the changing room he grumbled incoherently " hey kit they are right the orange on a mission could get you killed stop being a fuckin baby and put the clothes on don't make me eat you "

' shut it furball ' Naruto put on the first outfit a simple black t shirt and kept his cargo pants on with some lightweight combat boots he made his way out and Anko nodded and motioned for the next so he took them off and slid on a fishnet shirt and dark blue loose fitting pants looked to be for training he reemerged and Anko frowned before getting up and tossing a pair of black pants the same kind

He sighed and went back in took this off and put on a tight fitting black shirt and pants before strapping on graves forearm protectors and an anbu chest plate that was dark red with orange lining same combat boots from before

Anko also approved of this inferno liked the red but was eating popcorn so did not comment as he laughed at Naruto's look of hatred

This went on for a good hour him trying on clothes and Anko approving or denying ad then fixing them when he left he had over 30 outfits and it was insane he went home and didn't even look back as Anko told him training at 11 the next day


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i know this is a short chapter but next chapter will be the chunin exams. so sorry about the short chapter but please enjoy.

Chapter 2

The next day inferno woke up having a good night's sleep from sleeping on a bed. He left for food and went to the dango shop. When he got there he saw Anko "Hey Anko-chan" "gaki I told you not to call me that" "oh well" he then went and bought some dango and sat down in front of Anko

Inferno's POV

"hey Anko how about that challenge" Anko brightened up at this "you on gaki, waiter dango challenge" everyone in the dango shop that heard this paled thanking the same thing 'kid you have no idea what you got yourself into' 20 minutes of dango devouring later Anko had eaten 500 sticks of dango "read to give up" she asked "look at the board" I replied she looks at the board I had eaten 1000 sticks of dango "how she asks "I love dango" I replied. Everyone in the room was staring at us thinking 'he beat Anko' the owner walks up to us and said "don't worry its on the house"  
"alright gaki we need to go to the training ground" Anko said "alright I'll race you there" I say "you're on" she replied and with that we shot off. When we arrived at the training groung we were both breathing hard. When the rest of the team arrived a messenger hawk appeared. Anko took the message off it's back and read it after she finished she said "we have been pulled for a mission, we need to go to the hokage tower"

When we arrived at the Hokage tower we were given our mission details . kakashi had taken his team to wave and had gotten seriously hurt fighting zanbuza even though he managed to kill him, so we were to go and help his team on their mission.

At tanzuna's house

When we arrived were kakashi was supposed to be staying and knocked on the door tsunami answered and said "oh you must be the ninja kakashi sent for" "we are" Anko replied while stepping inside  
After a few hours the door to the house blew open and a girl wearing a kimono was standing there "you killed zanbuza-sama, so now I don't have a purpose so I will kill you" she said. Naruto walks up to her 'are you trying to get yourself killed' I think "we are ninja and we know that we could die any day, you could come back to kohona with us, and I promise that I will find you a new purpose and I never go back on my promises." he said  
She seemed to calm down "what's your name" he asked "Haku" she replied "alright haku so what do you think about my offer?" "I would like to have a new purpose, so I would like that" "alright, but since you are from a different village you will have to stay here until we finish our mission, is that alright?" "I can understand that, so yes that is alright"

Time skip

We were at the bridge watching as gato and his army came and stopped infront of the bridge and looked at us "get out of our way or die" the small man said "leave or die" anko said back to him "kill them all but bring me the one in the fishnet she looks like she'll be fun" he said. next thing everyone knows is their all choking on killer intent they look up and see inferno glowing gold with three tails flailing around "You threaten to kill my friends and rape my sensei, you shall die" inferno said he pulled one of his katanas and vanished when he reappeared all of gato's army drops dead, he walks up to gato and slams him on the ground and decapitates him. once thats over he starts walking back to his team but faints.

time skip

it was a day before the chunin exams and i had been working with naruto to teach him how to talk with the kyubi and use it's chakra he could summon up to three tails now and his girlfriends were helping teach him things kurenai genjutsu,haku ice and suiton jutsu,ino well i don't remeber what ino was teaching him,and yugao kinjutsu since he got that sword he calls Ten ga ochiru (heavens fall) hopefully i'll see why he calls it that during the chunnin exams . I have been thinking of today for a week, todays the day i'm going to ask anko out. I started walking towards the dango stand and saw a that the yamanaka flower shop was along the way. i walked in and ino was at the counter "hey ino" i said "hey inferno what do you need?" "I need some flowers, i'm about to ask some one for a date." i replied "oh! who's the lucky girl" she askes "anko" i said "anko ok WAIT WHAT?" she said "anko miterashi, i really like her." "but shes crazy" ino said "ino can i tell you a secret" "yes" "you promise you won't tell any one" "all right" she said "anko isnt really the crazy sadistic person she puts up to be thats only a mask she's actually a lonely person who just wants someone to care for her because every one hates her for being orochimaru's student. the only people that actually treat her like a normal person are kurenai,ibiki,shikamaru,naruto, and me" i said "oh i didn't know" ino said a bit sad "so can i get some flowers" i ask "yeah, i'll be right back" she came back with a vase and said "Hyacinth for sincerity and white and red roses for pure love" "thank you ino" i said "no problem" she said then i walked out the store and resumed my walk to the dango stand. when i arrived i saw anko sitting at her usual booth so i hid the flowers behind my back and sat down in the seat opposite of her" "what do you want gaki" she asked pulling the flowers out i say "i was just wandering if you would go on a date with me" anko sat in shock when she saw the flowers because she knew what they meant. regaing her ability to talk she started " do you really mean it? " she askes . i could under stand why she would ask that question so i knew that what i said now would be what could improve or damage what relationship we already had " i do mean it anko i'm not one of those stupid people who judge you because of orochimaru's actions." she actually gave a genuine smile to this not one of her sadistic smiles but a real smile. " anko you are brave,smart,funny,beautiful and overall a wonderfull person" i said "you really mean that don't you?" she asked holding tears back "yes i do anko" i replied "then yes" she said tears starting to roll down her face "yes what" i ask "yes i will go on a date with you" "alright then i'll be back at the apartment to pick you up at five" i said "ok" she replied. i rushed to the clothes store and went inside "what can i do for you?" the owner asked "i need some clothes for a date got anything in blue?" i ask "yeah i think we do anything else" taking off my vest i turned it around showing the golden dragon design on the back " could you have this put on the back of what i pick out before five?" i ask "yeah" he replied "thank you" i say. after i was done and found my outfit, i had picked some dress black pants and a short sleeve dress blue shirt, i walked up to the owner "this is what you want" he askes "yes" i replied "alright, come back in two hours to pick up the shirt" "ok" i replied. i was walking to akimichis to get a reservation when i noticed naruto laughing his head off.

"naruto what did you do" i ask " i haha i ..." "NARUTOOOO!" i see iruka run into the clearing dressed in a dress, he walkes up to me "where did he go?" he askes "what do you mean hes right here" i say but turn to see hes already gone " i dont know where he went" i tell him "i will find him and when i do he is so getting it" iruka said then ran off. i couldnt help it as soon as he left i busted out laughing, when i finally stopped i resumed my walk to the akimichis. when i got there choji was at the front door "hey choji" i say "hey inferno, why are you here" he replies "i need to get a reservation for a date" i tell him "let me guess anko" he askes "yeah" i reply "about time you asked her out" (AN choji unlike ino had saw how well inferno and anko got along)"heh" i replied with a sweatdrop "anyway go get her i'll have your seat ready when you get back" he said "thanks choji" i say and start my way back to our house.

when i arrived anko was sitting on the couch waiting "ready to go" i ask "yeah where are we going" she replies "the akimichis" i say "lets go" she says jumping up "i'll race ya" she finishes and then races out "Hey no fair" i say before running after her. when we get to the akimichi's choji leads us to our table. we were both nervous so i tried to start a conversation "so what do you think about the chunin exams" i ask "you,naruto and shikamaru shouldn't have any trouble but i want you to promise me something." she replies "and whats that?" i ask her "promise me you will become chunin." she says "I promise" I reply. After that we were having a great time laughing and smiling but then a certain uchiha and fangirl had to walk in "so who do you love" sakura asked sasuke "love is a worthless thing it makes you weak , speaking of which look it the dragon dobe and his whore." no one even saw me move all they knew was one second I was in his chair and then a second later I was holding my sword to sasukes neck "if you ever call anko that again i will cut your head off" I said in a dmonic voice that caused everyone to flinch and sasuke to almost piss his pants. I head back to the table and extend my hand to anko "come on lets go home" she takes my hand and I help her up. when we arrived at the house I unlocked the door and pulled it open letting anko in first then i followed, looking at the clock and seeing how late it was i walked to the guest room but before i could put my hand on the nob i heard anko call my name "yes?" i ask without turning around "will you please sleep with me tonight?" she askes. I turn around to see that her body was shaking and I knew she needed comfort "ok" I replied.

anko hearing me say ok walks up to me and hugs me then leads me to her room. once she was in bed i got in infront of her and ask "whats wrong anko?" "it's what sasuke said about love, it made me remember the time i fell for someone and asked them to go out with me and that was the reply they gave me" She says. After hearing that I figure out why she asked me to sleep with her tonight "don't worry Anko-hime i will never leave you" i say "thank you inferno-kun" she says then kisses me before we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

AN:sorry it took so long to update but with help from my friend soarath i got this chapter done. thank you soarath. and don't forget to read and review, i could really use some reviews. well on with the story.

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling something against me and was confused until i remembered what happened yesterday, i smiled and turned slowly to see Anko with her arm around me sleeping comfortably. I looked over her shoulder and saw the time and remember today was the start of the chunin exams, 'oh crap' I thought then slowly started to slide out of the bed so I would not wake Anko.

Once I was out of the bed I grabbed my fishnet shirt and coat and put them on. once I found my sword and my other shinobi equipment in the guest room Anko walked in and asked "why did you leave , I was so comfortable" "because Anko-hime we need to get to the academy for the first part of the chunin exams remember" I replied "oh crap" anko said "I'll be right back".  
A few minutes later anko came back in her usual attire "let's go". once we had picked up naruto and arrived at the nara residence i knocked on the door. Shikamaru's mother appeared "you must be here to pick-up Shikamaru, im sorry to tell you but I can't seem to get him out of bed" she apologized "don't worry, can I have a shot at waking him up" I ask "be my guest his mother replied. "I can't believe you set my bed on fire , what the hell man" shikamaru yelled at me "hey it's not my fault we tried everything, it was a last resort" I told him.

once we reached the academy anko told us she had to do something and would meet her later, we walked inside and saw some genin who couldn't see through genjutsu and kept walking until we were in the right class we sat down the proctor arrived and yelled "sit down and shut up" once everyone had sat down the man continued ""Here is the deal my name is Ibiki and to lower the competition I am going to give you each a test and see how you adapt in the heat of the situation let's see who can make the cut the rules for the test there are 10 questions the first 9 will be answered now and if you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted if you are caught cheating 5 times your team will be disqualified after 45 minutes I will give the 10th question is this understood?" Already figuring out a loophole I look over to Shikamaru and Naruto to see how they were doing, when I looked over I noticed that Shikamaru was using the shadow possession jutsu to give naruto the answers 'nice' I thought.

When there was a minute left in the test I walked over to one of the gennin that I could tell was a placed chunnin and took his test seeing Ibiki open his mouth I interrupted saying "you have only caught me cheating once so I only lose 2 points" 'isn't that one of Anko's gennin' ibiki thought. Finally the 10nth question was asked knocking out about a third of the teams because they left the ones that stayed Ibiki had done his explanation (about why information is important) he said "all of you be at training ground 44 tomorrow at 7:00 AM sharp or you will be disqualified from the exams" at this Naruto and I shared a sharp glance towards Shikamaru and he sighed and said "troublesome".  
when every one started to leave Kabuto walked by inferno , inferno smelt a smell on Kabuto that troubled him and thought 'he knows a little too much,he's took the exam seven times,and he smells like snake somethings up'. after everyone had left except inferno Ibiki looked at the genin and asked "why are you still here I already dismissed you?" inferno's reply was "because I wanted to warn you about the genin Kabuto, one he knows a little too much two he's taken the exam seven times and finally three he smells like snakes, and correct me if im wrong but there are only two people I can think of that relate to snakes and that would be Anko and ..." "Orochimaru" Ibiki finished "I was just thinking you might want to look into this" inferno says "that's some nice analyzing kid if you ever want a job at T&I hook me up" Ibiki says "thanks I'll keep that in mind" inferno replies then uses his flame shushin that took him about three weeks to develope 'damn the kid already knows shushin, i feel sorry for anyone that has to fight Anko's team, Ibiki thought before he left to go check out what inferno said about Kabuto.

two hours later found Ibiki standing at Anko and Inferno's apartment telling them what he had found out and handing them a picture asking if they could relay the message to the sand team."Ibiki, I will do my best but i will wait until later tonight so that there is not a crowd around" I said "smart plan" replied Ibiki and then he left.I looked back at Anko because she nudged me, but before I could ask what she wanted she said "well if you are going to wait until later I'd like to resume cuddling" I smiled and followed her back inside but stopped in the living room "what's wrong Inferno-kun" she asked me "nothing just go on and I'll be there in a few seconds with a surprise" I replied. once Anko had disappeared into the room I walked to the kitchen and started making some dango when they were done I coated them with some chocolate powder and went to the room. once I opened the door I hid the tray behind my back and Anko turned in bed to look at me "what's behind your back" she asked me "close your eyes" I replied. she did as she was asked and felt something being placed in front of her then she heard "now open" when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see a platter of chocolate covered dango in front of her, taking a bite of one of them she asked "did you make this" "yes, do you like it" I asked in a worried tone "I love it" she said. I let out a sigh of relief and then heard "A boyfriend who truly loves me and he can cook" I laughed a little at this and she looked at me "Inferno" she said getting my attention "yes hime" I ask "I love you" she replied, hearing this my heart skipped a beat from happiness "I love you to" I said.

Once she was done with the dango I grabbed the tray and took it back to the kitchen when I returned to the bedroom I climbed in the bed and wrapped my arm around Anko. when I woke up I saw that it was 10 PM, knowing that the streets wouldn't be that crowded now I slowly slipped from behind Anko and left a note that read 'dear Anko-hime I left to go tell the sand team about the predicament hopefully I can talk to Temari she seemed the most reasonable. I will be home soon . love Inferno' After arriving at the sand teams residence I knocked at the door luckily it was Temari that answered "what do you want" she asked "I need to talk to you , it's very important" I replied "what is it" she asked "we need to talk somewhere a little more private, do you mind if we go to a training ground" I asked, Temari was a little suspicious but agreed to go.

When we reached the training ground I said "Temari you have to listen to me the kazekage is dead I have it on valuable resource that its true Orochimaru is going to be posing in his place this entire invasion is all about the stupid revenge he holds in his fucking heart please listen to me when i tell you I wouldn't lie about this" Temari looked at me like I grew a second head before she shook hers "listen Inferno I cant just take your word for it, it would be stupid to belive the enemy, the fact that you know about this invasion is enough to make me have to kill you, but I am going to let you go, now scram brat"

I gritted my teeth and seethed through them "you don't understand Temari its true I swear here!" I reached in my pocket to hand her the picture of her father's corpse laying at Orochimaru and his sound troops feet only for a senbon to impact the picture and pin it to a tree as the three sound gennin from the first part of the exam dropped in front of me. "well well it looks like we have a little konoha ninja wanting to be a big boy and foil our plans why don't we teach him a lesson guys?" Kin Tsuchi said smirking as she put senbon in her fingers and tossed them at me making me flare my chakra and pulse it outwards knocking them off course an short way off Naruto and Shikamaru instantly looked in the direction before taking off towards me at high speeds.

3rd person POV

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived just in time to see Inferno with both his swords out holding off two of the sound nin but Shikamaru noticed that one of them was aiming a sort of gauntlet at Inferno and yelled "Naruto disable the one with the gauntlet" Naruto not wasting time grabbed some ninja wire and summoned 3 clones giving each some wire and telling them to try to tie the enemy up. Shikamaru decided to help out Inferno and pulled out a katana he had bought 'I'm going to have to think Inferno and Naruto for teaching me a little kinjutsu' channeling lightning chakra into the katana he charged in to help Inferno. the sound team was having a hard time with just one but now since the whole team had arrived they decided it would be best to retreat forgetting to grab the picture in there escape.

Temari after watching the battle walks over to the tree that the senbon had hit and grabs the photo. looking at the photo she sees Orochimaru and 4 sound nin standing over the body of a dead kazikage, while she didn't like her father because of what he did to her younger brother she still cried knowing her father was dead. turning to Inferno she asks "how did you get this anyway" "read the back" he replied. Temari turned the picture over and read ' Kabuto as you can see I have now acquired the body of the kazekage. prepare for the invasion, I have decided it will happen during the chunin exams, I will send the sand siblings in hope of releasing shukaku.' turning to Inferno again she said "thank you I will tell Kankuro and try to tell Gaara" at this Inferno said "thank you Temari" and turned to Shikamaru and Naruto "guys thanks for the help, but one thing has me thinking" "what" they asked "while I was battling them that Kin girl seemed reluctant to attack, I mean she would but she didn't aim for vital points" Inferno told them before heading back home and getting in bed.


	4. notice

sorry about not being on but my computer crashed and now my story has come to a halt until I get a new computer

and for those of you wondering how im publishing this ...im using my Xbox

...sorry for the inconvenience...

but if you PM me i can read it on my email and hopefully reply back to you.. just know i am not ending this story as i said above it has just come to a halt.

thank you

and again sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
